being part prey
by okemaduran
Summary: Sara and Jack are the kids of Judy and Nick and now they are going to high school they are worried that there are some kids that will bully them. The only thing is that they seam to be growing apart.
1. Chapter 1:first day of school

proaloge

Nick was waiting outside the hospital door. It was only nine moths ago when he and Judy found out that she was pregnant, they where the first predator and prey couple in Zootopia. About a minute later the doctor came out and said that he was aloud to come in. He saw siting in the hospital bed holding two babys a girl fox with grayish orange fur, and a boy rabbit with grey fur with orange streaks. they named the boy Jack after nicks father and the girl Sara after Judy's grandmother.

chapter 1

Sara woke up early that morning, it was her first day at her new high school. She never was the most popular kid in school, being a mix between a rabbit and a fox meant that she was different from all of her family. She was as much of a rabbit as a fox. She walked throw her and her families apartment she went to the kitchen where her mother was cooking, there was eggs with pancakes(and some chicken for her and her dad). When every one was at the table they started to eat breakfast. Sara went to her room to get her bag to go to her new school.

"Where are mom and dad?" she asked her brother when she got back to the kitchen.

"The where called to work early," Jack said to Sara.

"I hop its not something serios," Said Sara.

"You and me both. We better get to the bus though," Jack said and they where on there way.

Some animals would give them sideways glances when they would walk by on their way to the bus. The bus came later than they thought it would, Sara took her usual seat near the emergency exit and jack sat with his friends. No body would notes that they where twins sense they where different species, but on the up side they wouldn't be compared to each other. At school Sara went to where they where handing out all of the freshmen's schedules, it turned out that Jack and her only had their fifth period together. Her first was algebra 1, history of Zootopia for second, art for third, P.E. for forth, study skills for fifth, english for sixth, and and biology for seventh.  
"Hay you must be the daughter of Nick Wild and Judy Hoops." said a wolf near her and was a dear.

"Ya I'm Sara, how do you know my parents?" Sara asked

"Our parents work with yours." Said the dear,"I'm Eric and thats Clare."

"Nice to meat you, as I just said I'm Sara have you seen my brother Jack?" asked Sara

"No, what does he look like?" asked Clare

"He is a rabbit with grey fur with orange streaks." commented Sara

"No we haven't." Eric told her

"Well I'll see him during my fifth period," said Sara,"Do you guys know where algebra with Mr Wilson is?"

"Ya, we came here earlier in the sumer to know where our way around." answered Clare, showing her where to go


	2. Chapter 2:School day

chapter 2

During class Sara talked to Eric and Clara because the teacher was just talking about what they where going to learn for the next year.

"I can't believe how long teachers can talk." said Sara during lunch

"I know right, but at least we have an hour to not be around them." said Eric

"Totally, hay Sara isn't that your Brother?" asked Crara

"Ya I'll going to go talk to him." Sara said, then walked over,"Hay Jack do you want come sit our table?"

"I'm good, I'm actually met some of my own friends and I'm going to sit with them."

"Ok, see you in fifth." Sara said

Sara walked back to her friends and started talking about other thinks. For the rest of the day Sara hanged out with Eric and Clare while Jack hanged out his friends. On the bus Sara talked to her friends while Jack listened to his music, Jack and Sara as well as some other kids walked to their houses. Sense Jack and Sara's Apartment was farther than the rest of the kids school so they had some time to themselves.

"Hay Jack I know you said that you where with your friends during lunch but were where you really?" Sara asked

"I was in the library with my friends." Jack said and with that they where on their way home.

For the rest of the week Sara hanged out with her friends and Jack stayed in the library with her friends. Even though Sara and Jack where good friends and siblings in the past it seamed like they where growing apart. As for their parents Nick and Judy they where working really hard and it seamed like ever time they came home they where tiered. After some time weeks started to turn into months, and it was about two weeks before Thanksgiving. Sara woke up one day and walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

"Hay do you know where mom and dad are? All this note says is that they went to work early." Sara asked

"No, I haven't scene them in the last couple of weeks." Jack said

"Well we should get to the bus." Sara said


	3. Chapter 3:Grandma and grandpa

chapter 3

Sara was sitting in her study skills class with her brother, she was doing home work for her algebra class while listing to some music when her brother taped on her shoulder then pointing to his ear to, showing to take of her headphones.

"Will Sara and Jack Wild-Hopps come to the office your grandmother is here to pick you up." The lady on the moniter said.

Sara and Jack grabbed their bags and then walked out of class to head to the office. The walls where considerably empty since everyone was in class.

"I wonder which grandmother is here to pick us up." Jack wondered out loud.

"Probably Grandma Mary since our grandparents on mom's side have to keep their farm going." Sara guessed.

In the office there was a female fox in her late 60s or early 70s was sitting on one of the waiting chairs. She got up and hugged her two grandchildren.

"Hey Grandma," Sara and Jack said at the same time.

"Hello, I haven't seen you to since last christmas." Their grandma said after rallying them from her embrace.

"Grandma, not that I'm not glad that you're here, but why did you decide to come?" Jack asked

"Since your mom and dad have been working late they asked your grandpa and I to watch you while they're working," she said,"That remindes me, your grandpa is waiting for us in the car."

With that Sara, Jack and their Grandma walked to the car, where indeed their grandpa was waiting. For the rest of the day Sara and Jack hung out with their grand parents, some people did give them strange looks because three foxes and one rabbit hanging out together was something rare but they didn't care what other people thought.

* * *

Judy and Nick walked into their apartment around 12 and everyone was asleep including Nick's parents which where in the guest room.

"Late night wasn't it." Judy said

"Yah, and we're going to half to tell Sara and Jack sooner or later." Nick said with upmost seriousness

"Not just yet, its to dangerous." Judy said

"Next time we see them we're going to tell them." Nick said

"Ok," Judy said then walking with Nick to their room.


	4. Chapter 4:Finding out about the murders

Chapter 4

Sara was up early and started drawing in her notebook. Her ears perked up when she heard the closing of the door to her parents' room. Sara opened her own door slowly, then sneaked into the living room and hid behind the couch. "My father might have lived a life of crime, but he still used the skills as a police officer, and I picked up these skills well," she thought.

Sara could hear her parents talking quietly. "There has to be something we missed." Judy mused.

"I know, these murders are really starting to get on my nerves." Nick said.

"Well, we should get to work." Judy suggested, then walked towards the door.

A moment later, Sara heard the front door close. She got up from her hiding place, and then saw a figure in the dark. She squinted hard, and then realized that it was only her brother, Jack.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, "So, mom and dad are investigating a string of murders."

"We should probably go back to bed." Sara said.

"You and I both know that you were all ready up before mom and dad got up." Jack said.

"I was just drawing." Sara said spitefully.

"Sara, you never just draw, you do art." Jack told her.

"Well, what where you doing up?" Sara asked him.

"I was studying." Jack said.

"See you in the morning." said Sarah, turning away and walking back to her room.

* * *

When Sara got back to her room she grabbed her art markers to finish her drawing. It was of a female fox with long orange hair, wearing a long dress standing in the forest with the wind blowing against her.

"What colors will I use for this project?" She wondered out loud.

* * *

Jack went back to his room and then sat at his computer. He was staring at his computer screen; currently, it was on the paused screen of his game.

"Hey, man! What was that about?" One of his friends asked him.

"Just making sure my sister was here and didn't run off." He answered.

"Good, we couldn't storm Greymores castle without you." Jack's friend said.

* * *

When Sara finished her breakfast with her grandparents and her brother she grabbed a bag full of spray pant and walked out the apartment door to go tag some buildings.

"I'm going to go hang out with some of my friends. I'll be back before dinner." Sara said, before walking out.

Walking on the streets of Zootopia always gave Sara a sense of freedom, she was with her friend Fin. He was the son of Finnick, who was one of her dad's old friends. Fin was a fennec fox so he was shorter then her, but he wasn't the kind of animal that you would want to mess with.

"Are you done yet?" Fin asked her, while examining one of her pant cans.

"I just finished. What do you think?" Sara asked.

On the wall in front of them, there was graffiti art of a fox, made out of flames.

"It's good, but we should get out of here before we get caught." Fin said.

"You're right. Where do you want to eat?" Sara asked.

"How about that new restaurant? I heard they make some great chicken!" Fin said.

"Have you ever wondered why birds and fish aren't like us?" Sara asked.

"No, now can we go please?" Fin said.

"Ya, I can't have one of my parents figuring out what I'm doing." Sara said, then she and Fin walked together towards the new restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5:Your name is what?

Chapter 5

Sara and Fin were sitting in one of the booths at the restaurant. Fin had ordered fish and chips and was in the middle of eating. Sara had just finished the chicken that she ordered, and was patiently waiting for Fin to finish.

"Can you eat any slower?" Sara asked, a little mad that her small friend wasn't finished eating.

"I'm not a slow eater." Fin shot back,"You just eat too fast."

Sara didn't answer this; instead she grabbed a permanent marker from her bag.

"What are you doing?" Fin asked her.

"It's not like people haven't drawn on the tables at restaurants before." Sara told him.

"Ya, but this restaurant is NEW." Fin reminded her.

"Then that means, I'm the first person to do this." Sara said.

All of a sudden a group of police cars passed them.

"Think that's about those murders that happened recently?" Fin asked her.

"Ya, let's go check it out." Sara said with excitement.

"I'll go pay the front desk." Fin told her before getting up.

 _I have a feeling that mom and dad will be investigating this,_ Sara thought to herself as she walked to leave the restaurant. Once Fin was done paying, Sara grabbed him by the collar, and started walking to where the police cars went.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Fin asked her.

"Yes," She answered,"All I have to do is follow the sent of blood."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Sara was walking past an alley when she ran into someone.

"Can you watch where you're going!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Me! You were the one that was turning! You should have looked where you were going!" Sara yelled back.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, after he realized that the person he ran into was actually his sister.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sara told her brother.

"I hacked into the police radio and heard about this crime scene, so I decided to check it out." Jack answered.

"I saw the police cars pass, and decided to follow them." Sara told him.

"And grabbed me with you." Fin added.

"Guess we're both here for the same thing." Jack said.

"Ya, but you and I both know that we can't get past the police tape." Sara pointed out.

"Don't you remember," Jack said,"Dad lived on these streets and hustled a lot of people. We obviously picked up the skills, especially you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sara asked threateningly.

"Sara, I can hear the spray paint in your bag." Jack said flatly.

"Ok, you caught me. I'm a street artist, but we still need someone on the inside." Sara said.

"Don't you remember Big Bad?" Jack asked, then pointed to a wolf that was walking up to them.

The wolf had dark grey fur with green eyes, he was wearing a black leather jacket over a tee shirt, he had dark blue jeans and was wearing fingerless gloves on each paw, revealing sharp claws.

"Hey, you two. I heard you needed help solving the string of murders that has been happening." Big Bad said, "And you already did something that makes you better detectives than your parents. You called me."

 **Ok heres some back story on Big Bad. He was taken in as a teenager by Nick and Judy when Sara and Jack where in the fourth grade and was** **raised by them ever since. He is a threatening character, and is now in his early 20s, and is working as a private investigator.**


	6. the future of this story

**It has been a long time, to let you all now I won't finish this. But I will still work on the charicters and how there lives are in Nick and Judy's life together. So just consider whatever happened in this story an alternate universe to the one from Nick and Judy's life together. I will hopefully start working on that soon.**


End file.
